domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve Zombie Apocalypse 3 (Only one part and the shortest part!)
Well, this is not Part 2 or 3... This is some dream Steve dreamed mostly and about this he woke up in sequel (REAL SEQUEL) Next Saturday since this is just a dream... Well, Nothing of this is real so ok remember this dream? Ok:... STEVEBOBMINECRAFTPANTS The following blog is a parody of your average Minecraft blogs on Domitron's Stories Wiki. This blog is 0% not meant to hurt or insult anyone. It is all in good fun. (not like my blogs are any better...) (Yes, this is a parody, Steve dreamed all this and this is fake, don't quit on me pls guys! So... Yes... Let's see the dream heh even dudes!) STeve ZOMBVie Apopolyps 3 Narrator: Steve and Zombie Apocalypse 3! HUUMMM! GROAN! OK, REAL STEVE effect don't you think? Now... :/ Narrator: So like, sigh... This is the Planet Minecraft! (Minecraftia is shown) Obviously! Sigh... And... The Zombie Apocalypse Once have taken over!... Or so... Here we are in Steve's house... (Camera so Zooms in planet) Ow!... *Hideout is shown* Narrator: Here we are in Steve's secret base that could never be hurt! *House door falls down* Narrator: So inside in the house we can take from last time... Well, this is Stella ever using the computer, just tho and Jessefan1 are now not like on the computer... And she's like looking at him! And now well Jessefan1 now is like: "HEY JESSEFAN1!" How do you doing? I'm outta here... -_- Errr... And we have Steve and now he and Winslow is just playing Xbox, because that's what you do when the popularity changes... When Xbox... Ender is looking gosh is on Monster's part and hopes she feels good or something, i only hope so... (Camera outside) But little they were somebody who know... well omg now... THERE WAS... ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE! :( (Zombies on shown outside) OMG! Look at them all, man and i who thought i was scary! :( :/ Narrator: Suddenly Wolf came back! And he was like:... Wolf: STEVE! There... Are..... OMG! There are Zombies, Steve ewww look! K lol... There are many of them outside! Ender: Ya said something? :/ *Ender by mistake have his foot on the way so Wolf trip and landed on Steve's TV very hard sadly...* Wolf: AAAH! OW! *Falls down* Ender: SORRY! :( Wolf: it's Ok! Jessefan1: 1 Point for Ender! :D Steve: JERK! K just you... You broke the TV! >:( How could you do that!? :( Now, Now what am i suppose to do when we are surviving!? :( Steve: That's not cool omg that please once cooled even down dudes! Ugh my gosh! *He faints* >:( Oh, i know what cool is, huh! Narrator: Then Wolf went to go once to see what Stella was doing... Stella: Well, what are we suppose to do when all zombies alive!? OMG! :( Jessefan1: Zoom some... It is good thing we can be safe because there are only zombies some outside oh heh and because i am good at the computer and because Wolf broke the TV k ew so eh heh... EH!... *He faints now* (Reference now cool to First episode random so that is first part of first episode for sure yes...) Narrator: That's oafish! Sigh... Then Jessefan1 even now decided even he will go out there... And he cow can because it's easy... Ah... Heh! He wanted to fight the zombies! HAH! >:) Steve: JESSEFAN1! Don't go! K or for sure... IF you die! Who only pretend can use the shotgun? heh gosh eg geg! HUH! HUH! HUHHHHH!... :( Please and... Narrator: And that's... Sigh... Wait, hold on a second i wait Jessefan1 to go out for the shoot... Jessefan1: OK, i am meant to be out so they can now see me now because 3: I am a terrible legend... But 2: Because They don't notice me now tho because they are zombies! *He runs out* 1: I don't know if they notice me because i am GOOD! Oh! Eh... HM! *Heh, He kicks the door* XD :D Narrator: Then now suddenly Jessefan1 blow out up the door! :D And he ran outside in dis case....... And he became out to fight zombies! Jessefan1: YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME, ZOMBIES! Because cool ah i have GUN uh in case and Boom! Boom! Boom! *Shoots 1 time* Hey! Hey! Hey! AY! AY! AYY! AYA! Narrator: But unfortunately for our hero!... Very sadly, GASPS!... *Jessefan1 shoots again* Sigh... He can't fight the zombie for himself alone! :( Awww... ;( Sigh, awww... Sad! Jessefan1: OOOOWIIE! AODKSJEDKLGU! Narrator: Because of Jessefan1 being dead... DEAD BECAUSE STEVE IS IN IT! :( Stella: HEY! What are we supposed to do now!? *She falls on floor* Well really idk dats is killed! :( Steve: C'MON! Everybody! Let's go! :D We can run away from the zombies! :D Just stick behind me!... Because i am the fastest!... YEAH! *Steve run outside so is nobody else following him like he said sadly* Narrator: But because Steve took off the down for, Well... What's bad is: Is... Sigh, the mission is to stay calm! Sigh, so... The Zombies got in so and... They started to... EAT THEM! >:( Narrator: Steve ran the fastest he could! Steve: I'm going to running the even stupidest and best i can! :) Narrator: But he was also so corned... EVERY WHERE! So no way he could get away from the zombies! Sigh, so he would like lol dat,... Run from, man the inside tho that's bad idea dude! Steve really! Then... Sigh... The Sound of... Sigh is gosh... Of Zombies in... Sigh... *Steve better not disturb The Narrator so that's weird Steve shoots and The Narrator gets annoyed by it uh that's why he sighs ok guys?* Narrator: So then he like run away!... Steve: And... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator: That is my line, Stupid! *Steve then even run away very noobish imo* Narrator: Wah, Minecraftians... Sigh, Ok so then Steve started to run away! Uh use like... Steve: HEY! Look over there! *He finds another base* *He goes to it* Steve: That's a case, like I can get hide there no problem! :D Narrator: Now Now So Steve Suddenly come in... Running away and well he!... Well the Zombies was coming... Steve: Well, lol GEEZ! It's kind of dark! *It was dark inside yes* Steve: ;( HEY! I see a light over there! :D *Mostly Steve ran to it...* Narrator: But then... Steve DID See it... Very but uh then that's there was JESSEFAN1! AND HE WAS AN AWKWARD ZOMBIE!!! :D I mean... ;( SOMBVIEEEEEEE! Aw... Steve: OH NO! OW! *Steve even fainted for sure really sadly so...* Narrator: And then Jessefan1 Ended out dead... THE END? DUN! DUNN! DUNNNNN! Sadly this is the only part... But everybody died... And this was just a nightmare of Steve don't worry really that's some bad dream so ok? Category:Blog posts